memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf in the Fold (episode)
Scotty is suspected of killing several women while on shore leave on Argelius II. However, a more sinister force may provide a connection between this murder and many previous around the galaxy, including a rampage on ancient Earth. Summary *''Captain’s log, stardate 3614.9. Planet Argelius II. While on therapeutic shore leave, Mr. Scott has fallen under suspicion of having brutally murdered an Argelian woman. The chief city administrator, a Mr. Hengist, has taken charge of the investigation, but has learned little of value. '' While on medical shore leave on Argelius II, Montgomery Scott seemingly murders several women. Each time, he blacks out and regains awareness with a bloody knife in his hand, claiming no memory of what happened. The investigation is initially conducted by Mr. Hengist, assistant to Prefect Jaris. Hengist quickly claims that Scotty is obviously guilty. Kirk, unwilling to believe that Scotty is capable of murder, insists on a more thorough investigation over Mr. Hengist's strident protests. *''Captain’s log, stardate 3615.4. With Mr. Scott in a technical state of arrest, we have beamed aboard the Enterprise to continue the investigation. '' The true murderer is revealed to be a malicious incorporeal entity that feeds on fear. It once took the form of "Jack the Ripper" on 19th century Earth and then traveled from planet to planet, assuming humanoid bodies to murder women and to feed on their fear. None of those murders were ever solved. The reason for Mr. Hengist's opposition to this line of inquiry is soon revealed -- he is the current host of the murdering entity! The entity is forced out of Mr. Hengist's body, but it moves into the ''Enterprise'''s computer systems and threatens to slowly murder the crew. Dr. McCoy gives everyone a tranquilizer to deprive the entity of the fear on which it feeds. Spock forces the entity out of the computer by ordering it to compute, at top priority, pi to the last digit - a task it can never complete. The entity repossesses Hengist's body, and Kirk orders it beamed into space "at maximum dispersion", spreading it into billions of harmless atoms. Memorable Quotes "Scotty – here, they use the lights." "Now, no one has to tell an old Aberdeen pub crawler how to applaud, captain!" : - Kirk and Scott, after the dancer's performance "Captain – you mean my neck's gonna have to depend on some spooky mumbo-jumbo?" : - Scott "An entity which feeds on fear and terror would find a perfect hunting ground on Argelius, a planet without violence, where the inhabitants are as peaceful as sheep. The entity would be as a hungry wolf in that fold." : - Spock "This is the first time I've heard a malfunction threaten us." : - Sulu "Whoever he is... he sure talks ''gloomy... With an armful of this stuff, I wouldn't be afraid of a supernova!" : - a tranquilized '''Sulu' "Computer – this is a Class A Priority Directive: Compute, to the last digit, the value of ''pi." "''No - no - no - ''nooooooo!" : - Spock and the entity "What would the life form do in a tranquilized body?" "Well, it might take up knitting – nothing more violent than that." : - Kirk and McCoy "You'll all suffer! You'll all... (laughing) Die! Die! Die! Everybody die!" : - The tranquilized Mr. Hengest/entity "You didn't have to shove me, Mr. Spock– I'd have gotten 'round to it!" : - Mr. Kyle "Well, Mr. Spock for the next five or six hours we're going to have the happiest crew in space... of course, we won't get much work done." : - Kirk "Captain – since you came to Argelius to rest, I suggest you take advantage of the opportunity." "That's a splendid idea, Mr. Spock. I know a cafe where the women are so–" "I know the place, Jim!" "Let's go see!" "You gentlemen? In your condition? Don't be ridiculous. Mr. Spock – this cafe has women that are so... No, I guess not." : - Spock, Kirk, McCoy, and Scott "Everyone feeds on death, even vegetarians." : - Spock Background Information Story and production * Robert Bloch, the writer of this teleplay, originally envisioned the Enterprise crew sipping drinks which had several differently colored layers, much like a pousse-café. The imbiber's mood would change as he drank each layer. This was dropped as being too complicated and costly to realize just for a throwaway moment of humor. According to David Gerrold in his book about the making of , network censors were concerned that it would appear that the crew was engaged in drug use. Producer Gene Coon told the censors that they were "full of horseshit" but the drinks were excised anyway. * The seance scene which ends in darkness and a murder is very similar to a scene in writer Robert Bloch's classic short story Yours Truly, Jack The Ripper. Before serving as a basis for this Trek episode, Bloch's short story was adapted into an episode of Thriller in 1961, also called Yours Truly, Jack The Ripper. * Some of the extras in the Argelius bar scene are wearing turtleneck uniforms from "The Cage" and . One extra in the bar, who is later seen on the foggy street, is wearing Finnegan's silver uniform. Soundtrack * The Rigel VII fortress music by Alexander Courage was used in the seance sequence. However, the original was not utilized. A new recording was made for use in the second and third seasons. The rerecording was used again in and . * Vina's dance music from is reused as Kara's dance music. Performers * Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) and Walter Koenig (Pavel Chekov) do not appear in this episode. Trivia * In the late 1980s, the pop band Information Society sampled Scotty's line, "Let's go see," in their song, "Walking Away." Apocrypha * James Blish's adaptation of this episode in Star Trek 8 features a paragraph-length description of the grotesque images that are seen only fleetingly as swirling blobs of color on the viewscreen monitor in the briefing room after the entity takes over the Enterprise computer. Blish wrote, "The viewer was a riot of changing colors. Figures began to emerge from them. Serpents writhed through pentagons. Naked women, hair streaming behind them, rode astride the shaggy backs of goats. Horned beasts pranced with toads. Rivers boiled, steaming. Above them, embraced bodies drifted down fiery winds. Human shoulders, pinioned under rocks, lifted pleading arms. Then the red glow, shedding its bloody mist over the screen, gave way to the deathly whiteness of a cold, unending snow. Up from the glacial landscape rose a towering three-headed shape, its mouth agape with gusts of silent laughter. A cross, upturned, appeared beside it. The shape crawled up it, suspending itself upon it in an unspeakable travesty of the crucifixion. Its vast, leathery wings unfolded..." :When Yeoman Tankris fearfully asks, "What could it be?" Kirk replies, "A vision of hell." *A sequel, of sorts, to this story was presented in the WildStorm comic book "Embrace the Wolf". Production timeline * Story outline by Robert Bloch, * Story outline, * First draft teleplay, * Revised final draft script, * Filmed in late June, early Remastered information Image:TOS generic planet 4.jpg|The original Argelius II Image:Orbiting Argelius tosr.jpg|Argelius II remastered The remastered version of "Wolf in the Fold" aired in many North American markets during the weekend of . Few adjustments were made to the episode except for all-new shots of the Enterprise in orbit of Argelius II, itself now bearing visible city lights of the surface. The visual of Redjac on the triscreen was left intact. http://trekmovie.com/2007/03/11/wolf-in-the-fold-screenshots/. Video and DVD releases * Original US Betamax release: . * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 19, catalogue number VHR 2352, release date unknown. * US VHS release: . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.3, . * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 18, . * As part of the TOS Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Capt. Kirk Also Starring * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock :And: * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Guest Star * John Fiedler as Hengist Also Starring * Charles Macauley as Jaris * Pilar Seurat as Sybo Featuring * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Charles Dierkop as Morla :And * Joseph Bernard as Tark With * Tania Lemani as Kara * John Winston as Transporter Chief * Virginia Aldridge as Karen Tracy * Judy McConnell as Yeoman Tankris * Judi Sherven as Nurse Uncredited Co-Stars * William Blackburn as Hadley * Marlys Burdette as Barista * Suzanne Lodge as Barista * Eddie Paskey as Leslie Stunt double * Paul Baxley as John Fiedler's stunt double References Alpha Carinae V; Alpha Eridani II; Alpha Majoris I; Argelian; Argelius II; Argus River; Beratis; boridium; Canopus system; Cantaba Street; Class-A compulsory directive; Deneb II; Drella; Edinburgh; Great Awakening; Jack the Ripper; Kelsa; linguistics bank; Mars; Martian colonies; Mellitus; murinite; Pi; Prefect; prostitution; Proxima Centauri; psychotricorder; Redjac; Rigel IV; serial number; sheep; shore leave; solar year; wolf External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Category:TOS episodes de:Der Wolf im Schafspelz es:Wolf in the Fold fr:Wolf in the Fold nl:Wolf in the Fold